parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotion and the Toad
Cast *Belle - Disgust (Inside Out) *Beast - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Gaston - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *LeFou - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Maurice - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Lumiere - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Cogsworth - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Mrs. Potts - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Chip - Atom Ant *Fifi the Feather Duster - Terk (Tarzan) *The Wardrobe - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Sultan the Footstool - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Stove - Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) *Philippe - Scooby-Doo *Prince Adam - Oh (Home) *The Bimbettes - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie), Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), and Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Monsieur D'Arque - Zeus (Fantasia) *The Peddler Woman - Madame Gasket (Robots) *The Enchantress - Rapunzel (Tangled) Scenes *Emotion and the Toad part 1 - Prologue *Emotion and the Toad part 2 - "Disgust" *Emotion and the Toad part 3 - Disgust Meets Willie *Emotion and the Toad part 4 - Botley's Invention *Emotion and the Toad part 5 - Botley Gets Lost *Emotion and the Toad part 6 - Botley Comes Upon a Castle *Emotion and the Toad part 7 - Willie Propose to Disgust *Emotion and the Toad part 8 - Disgust Arrives at the Castle *Emotion and the Toad part 9 - Disgust's New Room *Emotion and the Toad part 10 - "Willie" *Emotion and the Toad part 11 - Disgust Meets Maggie, Atom Ant, and Mrs. Frog *Emotion and the Toad part 12 - Disgust is Being Difficult *Emotion and the Toad part 13 - Disgust Leaves Her Room/Meeting King Louie and Rafiki *Emotion and the Toad part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Emotion and the Toad part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Disgust Finds the Magic Rose *Emotion and the Toad part 16 - Disgust Runs Off/Mr. Toad Fights the Wolves *Emotion and the Toad part 17 - Willie Plans a Scheme with Zeus *Emotion and the Toad part 18 - Something Special For Disgust/"Something There" *Emotion and the Toad part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Emotion and the Toad part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Emotion and the Toad part 21 - Mr. Toad Set Disgust Free *Emotion and the Toad part 22 - Willie's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Emotion and the Toad part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Emotion and the Toad part 24 - Mr. Toad vs. Willie *Emotion and the Toad part 25 - Transformation *Emotion and the Toad part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery Digust_inside_out_characters.png|Disgust as Belle Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as the Beast WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Gaston Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg|Grumpy as LeFou Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Maurice King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Lumiere Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Cogsworth Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Mrs. Potts Atom Ant.png|Atom Ant as Chip Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Fifi the Feather Duster Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as the Wardrobe Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Sultan the Footstool Cuki-melman.png|Melman the Giraffe as the Stove Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Philippe Oh.jpg|Oh as Prince Adam Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome, Aurora 360.jpg|Princess Aurora, and MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as the Bimbettes Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6941.jpg|Zeus as Monsieur D'Arque Madame Gasket .png|Madame Gasket as the Peddler Woman NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs